


Kitchen Casting Call

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Banjun Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's ideas for a new Banjun Drama involve cooking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Casting Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> Written for the 2009 Nuna Fanworks Holiday Fic Exchange. A bonus present for Rana. Heartfelt thanks to Rindy for betaing above &amp; beyond.

Jaejoong had been carrying around papers for a week, hunching over them whenever they had a break, writing on them, crossing things out, jotting down more notes. Yoochun was convinced he was working on a new composition, and the curiosity was more than he could stand. While Jaejoong's attention was shanghaied by Changmin's deliberately provoking remarks about people who got too many piercings, Yoochun succumbed to the urge to sneak a peek and casually slid the papers to his end of the dining table.

"A navel piercing is NOT like a tongue piercing, how can you even say that?!"

"What the hell?" Yoochun interrupted the argument, frowning at the notes in front of him.

Jaejoong whipped around and grabbed the paper from Yoochun's hand. "I haven't finished that yet."

Yunho wandered into the kitchen, saying, "I heard arguing." He fished a bowl out of a cabinet and examined the contents of three cereal boxes before making his decision.

"We weren't arguing," Changmin said blandly. "Merely disagreeing on the topic of putting holes in a person's body."

Yunho paused with the cereal box poised over the bowl and stared at him. Changmin shrugged a little, gathered his homework, and retreated to the workroom.

Yoochun tried to tug the paper away from Jaejoong's grasp. "Explain to me why this says 'Banjun Drama - A Spicy Romance' at the top and has my name with Yunho's underneath."

Yunho set the cereal box aside and shook his head. "I picked the wrong time to be hungry," he said, sliding the bowl back into the cabinet.

Jaejoong frowned at Yoochun and tightened his grasp on the paper. "I didn't want to show it to you until it was finished," he said. He bit his lower lip. "But maybe you can help me with it."

Yoochun exchanged a wary glance with Yunho before asking, "But what is it, exactly?"

Jaejoong shuffled the papers together and smoothed the top sheet over them. "I heard we might do another Banjun Drama, and I thought, why not write one? It'll be fun."

Yunho sank into the chair next to Yoochun. "You're writing a Banjun Drama for us?" he asked with a wince.

"Well, they'll probably get another writer to flesh it out, but I thought I could get the story outlined. And once I started writing it down, I came up with all sorts of good ideas." Jaejoong smiled. "I think I'm funnier than their writers."

Yunho shared a sidelong look with Yoochun, and Yoochun cleared his throat before saying, "Um, yeah. Good ideas like what, exactly?" He nudged the top sheet with his finger, angling it for a better view.

Jaejoong laid his hand flat on the papers to keep them in place. "The basic premise is that we're running a restaurant. I went for that because I know a lot about restaurants..."

"More than about being a singer?" Yoochun murmured, but Jaejoong ignored him.

"Changmin and Junsu are our regular customers," Jaejoong continued, "and they're unlucky in love. Because obviously. While we're serving them delicious food, we're trying to help them out. We can't help getting involved in our customers' lives."

"This plot seems familiar for some reason," Yunho observed.

Yoochun shook his head. "Jaejoong, I hate to break this to you, but the Banjun Dramas are supposed to be about us. Dong Bang Shin Ki. You know: five singers, living together. Recording studios, photoshoots. Ring any bells?"

Jaejoong lifted his chin and gave him a patronizing look. "Did any of your girlfriends leave you for another girl?" he asked.

Yoochun narrowed his eyes. "No."

"There you go," Jaejoong said firmly. "It's fictional anyway, so why do we have to be singers in the story? We could be anything. I decided to make it more interesting."

Yoochun, who was reading the top page upside down around Jaejoong's hand, said, "But why a restau-- Hold on a minute. Yunho and I are cooks? Are you serious?"

Jaejoong grinned at them. "You'll both look _adorable_ in aprons. The fans will love it."

Yunho gave Jaejoong his your-brain-is-hurting-me look, but Yoochun wasn't about to admit defeat. "We'll look stupid," he countered. "Because neither of us can cook. No one will buy it."

"But we won't have to cook anything. It's just a TV show," Yunho pointed out, and Yoochun glared at him incredulously. Fine if Yunho wanted to surrender, but did he have to give aid to the enemy as well?

"It won't look convincing," Yoochun argued.

After a thoughtful pause, Jaejoong exclaimed, "I know! I'll teach you how to cook." He smiled triumphantly.

"Teach us...?" Yunho repeated, staring at him wide-eyed.

Yoochun winced. "You?"

Jaejoong patted their arms. "Won't this be fun? I'll be the teacher, and you'll be the pupils, and you have to do everything I say."

"And you think we can learn to cook by doing what you tell us?" Yoochun asked skeptically. Jaejoong glanced at him sharply, and Yunho raised his hand.

"Can I be the teacher's pet?" Yunho widened his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Traitor," Yoochun muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

Yunho elbowed back and said, "Just making the best of it."

Jaejoong regarded them both. "I don't know if I can have a teacher's pet when you're both so unruly. You don't seem like good students to me."

"How can we be when you haven't taught us anything yet?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong considered. "Okay, well," he said, "the first lesson is that you have to choose your ingredients carefully. Make sure everything's fresh and tastes good."

"Be careful with ingredients," Yunho said with a nod. "Got it."

"What ingredients?" asked Yoochun.

"It depends on what you're cooking, of course," Jaejoong replied. "Hmm, it's also important to have the right utensils, pots, pans, that sort of thing."

Yunho nodded again, and Yoochun said, "The right utensils for--?" But Jaejoong went on, "And spices! The spices are really important, so you have to get those right, too. And you have to be careful when you mix them, to make sure everything tastes good together."

Yunho glanced at Yoochun. "The right spices. Got it," he said, grinning.

Yoochun smiled back and shrugged. "I never knew cooking was so complicated. Or so vague," he added in an undertone, and Yunho's lips twitched as he kept from laughing.

"Oh, it _is_ complicated," Jaejoong said seriously. "And when you serve the food, everything should look pretty. It tastes better when it's pretty."

Yoochun rubbed Jaejoong's arm. "So much work. I never realized."

Yunho, taking Yoochun's cue, moved to stand behind Jaejoong. He massaged Jaejoong's shoulders, saying, "Now we'll appreciate all the cooking you do for us even more."

Yoochun joined Yunho and slid his arm around Jaejoong's waist. "That's right," he said.

Jaejoong sighed a little and rested his head against Yoochun's shoulder. "It's a lot of work, but it makes me happy to feed you when you're hungry."

Yunho draped his arms around Jaejoong in a soft hug and said, "And you're so good at it. You're the expert."

Jaejoong nodded in agreement, and now Yoochun took Yunho's cue. He gave Jaejoong's waist a gentle squeeze and said, "I was just thinking about your Banjun Drama script. Won't your restaurant need waiters?"

"Oh!" Jaejoong said, leafing through his notes. "I forgot about the waiters."

Yunho hugged him again. "We'll be the waiters, won't we, Yoochun?" He winked at Yoochun, and Yoochun winked back.

"That's right." Yoochun patted Jaejoong's back. "And you should be the cook. The master chef."

"That would be more believable, wouldn't it?" Jaejoong picked up a pen and started annotating his script. "You're sure you don't mind?"

Yunho kissed one cheek and Yoochun kissed the other. "No, not at all," Yoochun said, smiling.

"We just want to do our best for your good ideas," added Yunho.

Jaejoong sat back and smiled contentedly at them. "Then you can both be the teacher's pet. Although..."

"Although what?" Yoochun asked carefully, caressing Jaejoong's arm.

Jaejoong sighed. "I still think you'd both be adorable in aprons."

(the end)


End file.
